


Thanks for reminding me

by killing_kurare



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enjoy the Little Things, F/F, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Sometimes you need a little reminder to enjoy the little things





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- sand  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- here

 

Ariel sits at the beach and enjoys the soft breeze that carries the smell of the ocean. She inhales deeply and enjoys the feel of home. Though she still loves the water she hasn’t visited home for a long time. But that’s okay with her. She’s happy here in Storybrooke.

Her eyes wander to her long legs and she has to smile. She’s stretching her toes, wiggling them, laughing softly as she buries them in the sand, reveling in the coolness she can feel as she digs deeper until none of her toes can be seen anymore.

“What are you doing?”

Ariel turns her head and beams at Belle who approaches and sits down next to her into the sand.

“Nothing. Just enjoying,” Ariel answers and looks at her feet again.

She hears Belle’s soft giggle as she takes off her own shoes and socks. “I haven’t done this in a long time,” she says and buries her own feet in the sand. “Thanks for reminding me,” she says lovingly and Ariel rests her head against Belle’s shoulder.

 


End file.
